Color del Bullying
by authorjonas
Summary: Solamente a veces, hay que arriesgarse y pintarse de Neon.
1. Synopsis

¿Qué harías si te enamoraras?

_Luchar para que ese amor sea plenamente mío._

¿Qué planeas si encuentras a tu alma gemela?

_Nunca dejarlo ir._

Esto es lo que_Karma Lynaw_ haría si encontrara a su otro Yo perdido, Solo que hay una consecuencia. _"Nada en la vida es algo bueno si no te viene con un problema"_

A veces crees que el mundo es como te lo han planteado, a veces solo te queda creer, a veces No es bueno creer demasiado...

Nicholas Ranson, es un chico decente, con millones en sus bolsillos, tiene todo a su disposicion. Menos: a su madre y Amor.

Ninguno de los dos se han visto, prefieren hacerlo así... Seguir con manchas grises en su piel, tatuandolos con agonías y saben que Juntos pueden colorearse como un Neon.

Solo les falta un empujon para encontrarse entre tantos conflictos..


	2. Connecticut

Toda la típica situación del mudarse, mi madre lo cree divertido, yo no… Gracias a sus constantes trabajos y viajes inesperados he perdido todo: amigos, mascotas, novios, en resumen, todo. He aprendido muchos idiomas pero ninguno lo hablo porque me guste.

Tengo en cantidad de vestimenta pero lo único que prefiero usar es un overol con una manga abajo y una camiseta por debajo de este. Mi madre los odia pero a mí me hacen sentir cómoda, tengo muchos overoles a mi medida con las palabras "Eres mi Dios" la cual es una creencia no dicha y el resto puede tener una mente abierta del tema, más los del sexo opuesto; ahora mismo estoy usando uno de jeans.

Respiro entre cortada, no hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí en esta ciudad 'Nada conocida City' ¿Se dieron cuenta? Subtitulé a Connecticut así. Veo como todos se saludan, es más que obvio que todos se conocen aquí y solo quiero que no me conozcan.

Mi cabello está hecho una cola de caballo y aun así, hay cabellos cayendo a mi frente. Hace unos días, cuando mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos, me lo pinte de un azul eléctrico por mi coronilla hasta mis puntas. Deseaba darle la contra a mi madre y resultó que a ella le fascinó el color, y también agregó que era una mala madre por aceptar estas cosas.

Allí fue que dejé todo el asunto.

Ya no estaba en el centro, estaba más allá de él. Una carretera sin fondo, muchos rebaños a los costados, muchos de estos mirándome por estar pateando roca tras roca. Suspiro y sigo caminando.

-¡Hey, tía! –me gritan, volteo a ver quién lo ha hecho, para ver quien se ha atrevido a llamarme así.

Un chico con su bicicleta, sus ojos son muy grises que me atrapan al instante de verlo, él también lo hace. Se detiene al instante que está a mi lado. Su cabello está desordenado en un azabache tan exquisito que me arremolina sentimientos incomprensibles.

Solo lo miro, no le ofrezco nada que pueda darle el pensamiento que me ha atrapado; es atractivo y creo que está consciente de ello, por ello toda chica nunca debe sacar su último Az de la manga si quiere conquistar a alguien, como él.

-Estas distrayendo al ganado, será mejor que te vayas de aquí. –Dijo con reproche.

Me irrita.

-¿Ganado? Pensé que era rebaño.- digo sin que mi cerebro haya mandado un mensaje a mi boca.

Sus hombros se agitan en son de burla y eso me hace sentir baja, -¿vez a alguna oveja aquí? –se burla nuevamente.

No muestro ningún signo de caída en golpe, me encojo de hombros y levanto mis fortalezas, sin mostrar derrota por mi tontería. –Creo que veo visiones, y una de ellas: es un chico que se cree superior por ver la diferencia entre un rebaño y un ganado. –Hago un soplido insultador con mi boca, y camino de regreso, dejándolo montado en su bicicleta con su orgullo en el subsuelo.

¡Punto a las mujeres!

¡_Auch Hombres_!

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Feíta? –Esa voz. Levanto mi vista y lo veo. Mi hermano mayor, David, bueno el mayor de todos nosotros.

Al instante le doy una sonrisa amplia, lo amo y mucho, en sí, amo a todos mis hermanos mayores.

-Mami dice que es hora del almuerzo.

Ruedo los ojos. Y él revuelve mi cabello. Gruño y le regalo una mirada asesina, él saca una dulce carcajada y me atrapa en un abrazo juguetón que sin pensarlo dos veces acepto con mucha ilusión.

-¿Aún no sabes el nombre de la 'chica misteriosa' de Nefi?

David se hace el pensativo, me mira con sus grandes ojos azules y con una sonrisa no tan perfecta pero muy hermosa en él, y miro su cabello, siempre lo tiene peinado hacia atrás dejando unos cuantos rulos en su nuca.

Detecto que me está mintiendo.

-¿Sabes…? –Lo acuso y él rompe en risas. -¡Vamos, Dime!

-Esta bien, Esta bien, Esta bien, -replica ante mi acusación. –Se llama Ada, es mesera aquí en Wendy's

¿_Ah_?

-¿Qué? –Dejo aflorar mi incredulidad

Él asiente y sonríe. –La hubieses visto, ella es hermosa.

Otro ¿_Ah_?

-¿Qué? –vuelvo a decirle. -¿A caso, también te gusta?

-No, no, no, para nada… -Terció abruptamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Nefi ya la reclamó, no debes hablar así de la 'chica misteriosa' –hice comillas en ese apodo. –Aarón dejó ir a Marie porque ama a nuestro hermano, Naham.

David suspiró bruscamente.

Odiaba cuando mis hermanos se enamoraban de la misma chica. Aarón y Naham estuvieron molestos por semanas, hasta que Aarón le cedió el paso a Naham. Solo para que Naham y Marie se separen por mudarnos a UK.

¿Se dan cuenta como odio las mudanzas?

-Lo sé,- dice con arrepentimiento. –No le digas nada a Nefi, ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo. –Le aseguro y lo veo soltar todo el aire contenido.

_Paz_

Eso debe sentir, ahora, que sabe que no diré nada de su secreto.

Llevamos aquí solo dos días y ya tendré a unos hermanos enojados por una mujer.

_Ugh_

Llegamos a casa, nos limpiamos los zapatos en el tapete y entramos poniéndonos nuestras respectivas pantuflas.

_Sí_, mi madre ama todo lo oriental.

-Hey, mi becada. –anuncia Olaf, mi otro hermano mayor. Tiene una mandíbula enriquecedora al igual que su otro yo, Ariel.

Sí. Son gemelos.

Ambos son demasiado unidos que dan miedo, terminan la oración del otro riendo y haciendo su tonto choque de codos. Los amo pero a veces te azoran el cerebro.

-¿Dónde están todos? –Pregunto, dándome cuenta que no estamos completos en la mesa.

-Ya no tardan, ocho,- Dice Tyler mientras está concentrado en la serie _Grimm_.

-Toma asiento, cariño. –Añade mi madre.

-Y mantén la boca cerrada, feíta. –Agregó, David sentándose al lado del pesado de mi hermano Tyler.

Tyler giró su rostro para verme con esos achinados ojos negros y con una sonrisa diabólica.-Él tiene su lado romanticón.

Se burló, incliné mi cabeza para la Tv, _Monroe _y_ Rosalee _se estaban besando. Los que estábamos en la Sala reímos.

Sabía que David quería maldecir pero mientras nuestra madre esté presente. ¡Todos éramos como Angelitos!

Si cada vez que me dicen Feíta yo los mandará a la mierda, mi madre ya hubiese ido y vuelto de la muerte tantas veces…

-¿¡Nos extrañaron!? –gritó el tonto de Sasha dando su entrada junto a Nefi.

-Nadie. –dije por lo bajo.

-Ja, Ja. Que graciosa, feíta. –gesticuló Sasha.

-Mocoso. –articulé con fingido desprecio.

-Pero no feíta. –Me sacó la lengua jugando.

Aarón estaba ayudando a nuestra Mami con la comida, Naham junto a Ariel habían entrado hechos un desastre por estar reparando el tejado.

Aquí estábamos, nosotros, a los que nos decían "Novenos"

Todos mis hermanos son Adoptados, desde David hasta los Gemelos. Mis padres los adoptaron porque los amaron al instante de verlos y por sus trabajos prestigiados podían amar a muchos chicos. David tiene veinte años, Aarón tiene diecinueve al igual que Nefi con Tyler, Naham junto a los gemelos tienen dieciocho años. Cada uno de ellos tienen unas historias fantabulosas pero será más adelante el saber de ellos; Yo tengo diecisiete años, se puede decir que soy la hija con sangre de mis padres al igual que Sasha, solo que él tiene dieciséis años y cree que lo sabe todo.

_Moco_

Como ven, todos son hermanos hombres. Agradezco que ninguno se sienta diferente, ya saben… porque ellos son adoptados y Sasha conmigo no.

Todos vivíamos en Utah, hasta mi uso de memoria. A los dos años de Sasha, empezamos con los viajes constantes. Es difícil conseguir un trabajo que te guste.

Aún no lo sé. Pronto debo ir a una Universidad y no sé si realmente ir.

_Odio esto._


	3. Día Ocho

¿Se dan cuenta? Todo me favorece con este número, en sí ya es mi numero favorito, algo así. Estoy encima de uno de los transportes de Hartford, un mini tren eléctrico, que me llevará a mi nueva preparatoria. El transporte se vuelve mi preferido, puedo bajarme cuando quiera, de todos modos no va muy rápido. Estoy con auriculares, _All This Time_ de OneRepublic comienza y me dejo llevar, ¿Por qué será que cuando escuchamos música y viajamos creemos que es nuestro video musical? Bah, mi estudio psicológico es muy minucioso.

Al querer estudiar esto, me doy cuenta y enfoco mi mirada en un callejón, no tan cerca de donde estoy pero me es visible… están golpeando a alguien. Lo veo, el chico que está siendo golpeado está en el suelo, solo dejándose golpear y no lo entiendo. Paso mi lengua por mis labios, tomo una respiración y salto directo al pavimento, mis pies al tocar el suelo, el pie derecho se me torcio un poco, no duele mucho pero si deja dolor.

Aun así continuo, voy corriendo y me ubico de lado del callejón, así los abusadores no me verán. Pongo _pause_ la música y me quito los auriculares; agradezco haber traído conmigo mi mini parlante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos conecto mi USB, busco con urgencia el sonido de la policía.

_¡Bingo!_

Le doy por continuar y le subo el volumen, dejándolo escondido en un pequeño cartón que hay allí. Instantáneamente me volteo y corro unos pasos lejos de ese lugar, así los abusadores no sabrán que los estuve viendo.

_¡Yeah!_

Los bastardos efectivamente huyen, creen que es la policía.

_Solo si supieran, si supieran_.

Empiezo a reír mentalmente, pasan por mi lado alocados por huir, finjo estar curiosa del porque corren al igual que muchos que los quedan mirando por la calle y ellos siguen. Cuando ya no los veo más, voy rápido al callejón y lo veo.

Él sigue en el suelo con las palmas sosteniéndolo, me acerco a él. Su cabello está hecho un lío por sus rulos que brotan hasta su frente, él sigue sin mirarme.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto, mientras trato de ponerme a su altura para ver su estado.

Él solo me ignora y se levanta, me mira y mis ojos se agrandan al ver el color de sus ojos, son iguales a los míos, _chocolates_.

Bajo mi mirada y lo examino, está muerto en vida. Su estado no están bueno, está sangrando por la nariz y su labio está partido así como me imagino que algunos de sus huesos también.

-No sabía que la policía reclutara a niñas.

_No. Lo. dijo_.

Me enciendo rápido y me parece que veo una pequeña línea en sus labios aflorar hacia arriba, él sabe que me ofendió y lo está disfrutando.

_Bastardo_.

-No soy parte de la policía, te ayudé. Mi parlante está sonando por allá. –le indico con mi cabeza, me siento con autosuficiencia, le di y lo sé porque cambió su rostro de esa arrogancia a una perdida.

Él no dice nada, solo se hace espacio para pasar por mi lado, chocando mi hombro.

_Bastardo._

_¿Esto pasa cuando ayudas a alguien? Lo dudo. _

Noto su cojera y el enojo se me va. –Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital.

Él sigue caminando, sin decir nada.

_Terco_.

-Necesitas ayuda.

Y al fin se gira, se olvida de su cojera porque llega a toda velocidad a mí, deteniéndose de golpe a unos centímetros de mí. Al parecer encendí la chispa de una dinamita porque así lo vi en sus ojos y sentí un poco de pavor.

¿_Yo, pavor_? Había visto las caras más horrendas de mis hermanos pero este si me caldo hasta la médula.

-No la necesito y no te hagas la interesada. –dijo, sentí su aliento chocar mi rostro y noté que había estado fumando.

-No estoy interesada pero si no querías ayuda no te hubieses dejado golpear por unos abusadores. –contraataqué.

Nunca daría un pie atrás. Con este tipo, Nunca.

Me da una sonrisa media,- ¿Crees que no podía defenderme? –Vuelve a burlarse de mí, noto su mirada abajo y la sigo. Mi piel se vuelve de gallina.

-¡Por los mocos escondidos!

Este suelta una risilla grotesca, -¿Sabes lo que es?

Yo asiento con detenimiento.

-No es una simple arma, es una _Seven Five,_ Mi. Favorita. –Dice dando énfasis en las últimas palabras, mirando su arma que está escondida en su tobillo, continua, -Si me vuelves a _ayudar_ por fin la utilizaré en una persona viva.

Da pasos lejos de mí, cubre su tobillo con su pantalón y sale por completo del callejón.

¿_Qué ocurrió_?

Nunca nadie me había amenazado con una _Seven Five_ o mejor dicho con un arma, ¡Nunca!

¿_Qué rayos centellares les pasaba a las personas de esta ciudad_?

Todas eran agresivos, primero ese tonto de la bicicleta y luego esto, ¿Les dan dosis de violencia? Eso me pasa por querer ayudar. Ay, Señor.

No importa, voy por mi parlante y lo apago.

_Estoy bien loca por querer ayudar a alguien_. No importa, es lo que tengo que decir continuamente.

Estoy un poco lejos de la preparatoria, pero aun así, camino. Sigo las vías del tren eléctrico para poder llegar.

Lo vuelvo a ver. Sí, al chico, que ahora está por subirse a un carro. Él también nota que lo observo y rápidamente sube.

_Que extraño_.

Hago sonar mis dientes delanteros, lo hacía cuando estaba pensando. Y quería saber porque este chico se dejó golpear si tenía un arma que podía usar contra ellos.

¡_Hombres ¿Quién los entiende_?!

Me puse los auriculares y segui escuchando el resto de la canción. Mi madre me había dicho que utilizara otra cosa como vestimenta y no le hice caso, como es primer día podemos ir con ropa de calle, el verdadero uniforme se utilizaría dentro de una semana. Y odiaba eso.

¿Porque? ¡El uniforme era muy feo!

Pero eso no cambia mi pensar en aquel chico. Oraré para que ese chico medio bastardo esté estudiando conmigo, minimo en una clase para así poder verlo.

Sí, ni yo misma sé porque quiero verlo después de la amenaza que me dio.

Mejor que no lo encuentre, será mejor que no lo tenga en ninguna clase, odiaría que me volviera amenazar.

-¡Hey, tía!

Mis ojos se abren en círculos enormes. Esa voz, trago saliva y volteo, lo veo allí. El chico de la bicicleta.

_El engreído_.


End file.
